


Team Hawkeye

by aquinique



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU spoilers, Fluff, Laura is surrogate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phil is angry, Pietro comes to visit, also jealous maybe?, denial is not only a river in Egypt, selective canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquinique/pseuds/aquinique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is sending out his husband to save the world and SHIELD, while he protects their family. It's not easy, but Nat has nothing to worry about. </p><p>But maybe Clint should worry a bit about his sleeping arrangements after the fight, because Phil definitely doesn't seem to be pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic represents my way of dealing with Laura, because I am a die-hard Phil/Clint shipper, but also like to see our Hawk happy. So.....this combination happened. Please, bear with my denial and keep in mind that in my head Laura is treated absolutely respectfully. 
> 
> If it isn't clear from the talk, Clint is currently not so popular in Shield due to his involvement with Loki. With Laura, their long-term baby sitter and surrogate mum, pregnant with their child, they decide it's better for the moment to let Phil save the world with his new team, while Clint protects their small family. Thus, Clint is now the stay-at-home dad.
> 
> Also, grammarians beware, not beta-read, because I had to deal with the trauma immediately.

“I don’t want you to go…” Clint murmured into Phil’s collar as he pressed against his husband, the flooring of their old porch creaking under their combined weight. Clint snuggled a bit closer anyway, just to relish another moment with his husband before he went to be all heroic and save the day...and the world.

Phil squeezed him lovingly. “I know,” he whispered into Clint’s hair stroking it briefly. “But Laura’s not safe. If people get drift that she’s pregnant with our child, with _your ___child, she might be in danger,” he explained as he carted hand through Clint’s short, soft hair.  
Clint tensed at the words. It’s been some time since Loki was returned to Asgard, but the horrors he inflicted were hard to forget. Unfortunately, for some people, Clint was guilty by association, it seemed. So they had to be sure, a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y sure that their small family was safe. Phil had laid down all the arguments perfectly and logically so many times. And they always had a perfectly illogical argument, when he did, but in the end, he was right. Their family was too important and they needed to be protected.

“Hopefully the Avengers won’t be needed any time soon,” Phil said hopefully.  
Clint pulled away from him and looked at him sternly. “Now you jinxed it!”

Phil grinned pulling him back into his arms affectionately. Clint gladly returned his head to his perfect spot on Phil’s shoulder.  
“Go on, go and save the world. Your team’s waiting for you,” he said at last, because he could see over Phil’s shoulder Skye, who was nervously marching in circles under the Bus parked just a few meters from the house. She was also trying very hard to appear like she wasn't looking at them, but she actually kept stealing small glances blushing every time she did.

He transferred his eyes from the Bus back to Phil, who moved back fractionally and was gazing at Clint seriously. “You know you’re my team. You and the kids.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Now go, team Hawkeye will be cheering for you from the home base,” Clint grinned though it felt a bit fake. It was hard to let Phil go, but they needed to protect the world and also their small family. Him and Nat could take care of it, little Nathaniel had nothing to worry about.  
"Go, Team Hawkeye! We love our Captain!" Clint called out after Phil, who was already hurrying to the bus, but still managed to turn back and give him a grin.


	2. And yet I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the battle against Ultron at the Barton ranch. Phil is NOT amused. Clint is just achy...and probably sleeping on the couch the whole week too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens because I should be studying and also because I was actually inspired by a comment made by  
> varjohaltija. I am not for the moment planning to add much more, but if your comments inspire me, I will gladly do so. Again, this was not beta read, because I need an outlet for my study stress and Phil and Clint are my beloved babies.
> 
> Also Pietro is alive...obviously. I might be able to explain this later, if inspiration strikes.

In the aftermath, it all got a little messy. Ok, more than a little. Actually, so much that when Clint finally got back home, he crawled into bed and with the last scrape of energy managed to outstretch his arm to Phil’s empty spot before he fell asleep.

He woke up many, many, many hours later to the rustling of his uniform being picked up from the floor. “You can leave it there, Laura, I’ll pick it up in a minute….or so…” he mumbled with his face still pushed into his pillow to avoid the sun spilling through the window.

“I told you not to leave your things lying around,” Phil chided him.

All sleep gone, Clint shot up in the bed, or he meant to really, but all his muscles sang the chorus for the gospel of agony, so he mostly managed to groan and turn around with the elegance of a beached whale. Nonetheless, the sight of his husband always improved his mood.

“Phil! You’re home!” he tried cheerfully.

Phil momentarily lowered the tac suit he had been critically studying against the window, noting each and every hole in it. He didn’t seem very pleased. No scratch that, he didn’t seem pleased at all, not that Clint could possibly expect anything else. Phil passed his finger through every hole like it had personally offended him...and there were quite a few. As he studied them, he kept talking: “Yeah, finished some Hydra business, so I thought I might check up on you and the kids. Imagine my surprise, when Nick told me that you and your team managed to save the planet and were currently being patched up in the medical wing. That YOU were being patched up too.” Phil’s deceptively calm eyes slid from Clint cringing in the bed back to the punctures in the field uniform.

Clint winced. “Babe, it was nothing. I swear, just a few stitches. ‘s all,” he pleaded with fake Hollywood accent, but his face fell when he saw that Phil was not amused. Shit.

“I’m sorry?” he said tentatively at last, trying to sit up in the bed without being in pain too obviously. The stitches pulling in his side were definitely letting him know, he was by far not as OK, as he would like to pretend though.

“Clint, we talked about this…” uh, oh, that was his husband gearing up for a long lecture. It really looked so, because Phil took a deep breath, but then actually looked directly at him and suddenly deflated.

“You know what….? Whatever.”

Clint scrunched up his nose in confusion. Because What?? The semi-intelligent reaction probably left his mouth too. Phil impatiently pushed up his glasses up on his nose exasperated, angry and sexy as hell all at once. It wasn’t fair that his husband was the sexiest when being all commanding, damn it, it was short-circuiting his brain.

“I’m glad you’re all right, Hawkeye.”

Hawkeye? Ooooooh, there were many ways in which Phil called him Hawkeye, but this one didn’t seem like the one leading to the fun times.

“Don’t you wanna check, if I’m really ok?” Clint said, attempting for cheeky but actually coming across as needy, probably. He was so pathetic when Phil was angry with him.

“You seem perfectly OK from where I’m standing,” Phil told him mildly, but firmly.

Clint’s face fell. He was in trouble. Sooo much trouble. Screw Ultron, he had nothing on his stern husband in the scary department.

Phil gathered the filthy and bloody uniform in his arms to leave, but he actually stopped in the door and turned back.

“One more thing.”

Clint perked up in the bed hopefully. “Anything, super agent, super sexy, super….super!” he babbled looking hopefully at Phil’s face if there is any indication of softening up.

Phil lifted his eyebrows letting him know he is definitely not off the hook so easily, but then continued. “There is a hunk sitting in our kitchen with the kids. You can’t really miss his bloody shirt with LOADS of holes in it. Since _my_ hunk is right here in our bed, I have no clue, whose hunk that is, nor what’s he doing in our kitchen. Care to explain?”

Clint’s brain momentarily stopped at being called Phil’s hunk, because seriously, that never got old, but then it caught up and he stammered. “That’s Pietro. Maximoff. He saved my life.”

“That explains the bloody shirt. And actually also why’s he in our kitchen. Picked up a stray again?” Phil said remarkably calmly. Oh, how Clint loved this man!

“Ehm, hm….strays…actually. His sister too. I’m coming right downstairs.”

“Yeah, you probably should. Also bandage the stitches. I expect the kids will jump at you straight away.”

“Sir, yes sir!”Clint hollered and attempted to jump out of the bed, but just fell back with a groan. Phil turned in the door again and threw a clean shirt at his face out of nowhere. Before he managed to put it away, Phil was already gone.

 “I love you, you’re a total ninja!” Clint shouted after him pleased with himself when he heard Phil snicker in the hallway.

 


End file.
